Chaos Shrine (Final Fantasy)
The Chaos Shrine , also known as the Temple of Fiends in the NES and Temple of Chaos in the PlayStation port, is a location in the original Final Fantasy, and is in ruins at the time of the game. It is located at the center of the archipelago in which Final Fantasy takes place. The shrine also features a Dark Crystal in Garland's chamber. Story The Chaos Shrine was a ancient temple used as a hideout for the evil knight Garland. The Warriors of Light head towards the Chaos Shrine to find Garland, who holds Princess Sarah hostage. They defeat Garland, but fail to realize he was resurrected by the Four Fiends and transported into the past. Later, after all four elemental crystals are lit, the Warriors of Light learn they must travel to the past at the Chaos Shrine. The crystals empower the Dark Crystal within the shrine and open a time warp, with which the warriors travel 2000 years back to a point in time when the temple is intact. After traversing it and defeating the Four Fiends for a second time, they locate Garland and defeat the Dark Lord Chaos, ending the time loop. Treasure Present time 2000 years past Enemies Outside the Chaos Shrine (3,3) (4,3) Present time 2000 years past Music The background music for the Chaos Shrine is called "Underwater Temple". The background music for the Chaos Shrine of the Past is known as "Chaos Shrine", and is an arrangement of the former. Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy Tactics The Shrine of Chaos was mentioned as one of the wonders in ''Final Fantasy Tactics. It bears the following description: :When the world was young, the primal deities sealed Jaed the Netherlord deep beneath the earth. Its decrepit chambers tainted by a foul and unholy air, the Shrine of Chaos is said to mark the site of his prison. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy '''The Old Chaos Shrine' is the representative arena of Final Fantasy in Dissidia. It is here that Tidus begins his storyline, Terra loses control of her power and attacks Onion Knight, and Bartz spies on several villains. Squall and Zidane confront Ultimecia and Kuja here as well, and the Warrior of Light fights Garland at the end of his storyline. At the end of Shade Impulse, the heroes gather at the Shrine to battle Garland, and then open the portal to Chaos's realm, Edge of Madness. Until the Warrior of Light faces Garland, all storyline sequences that take place at the Chaos Shrine happen on the roof or in the side passages, and not actually inside the shrine itself. The Chaos Shrine is a straightforward arena with a large central room lined with destructible pillars dominated by a ramp leading from the doors of the shrine to a throne against the opposite wall (which can be destroyed with a Wall Rush). Portraits of the Four Fiends can be seen in the corners of the room. In addition to fighting in the shrine itself, players can also fight on the roof, which is almost entirely open with a handful of destructible pillars and statues. A portal to Chaos's realm can be seen in the sky. If a character is knocked into it by a powerful attack, the shrine's roof can be destroyed, resulting in the arena becoming almost entirely open and destructible rubble falling into the arena's main chamber. The shrine's Ω form causes the Bravery of both characters to decrease by a set percentage every few seconds, and the Bravery deducted is added to the Bravery pool. The Blackcrystal Sliver is the battlegen item obtained through stage destruction in this area. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Old Chaos Shrine returns in ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. It serves as the sight of a battle between Lightning and Kain, after which Lightning confronts Garland and Exdeath. Ruins of the Chaos Shrine can be found World B, at the Cornelia Plains. In some storylines a moogle operates a shop here. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy The multiplayer mode in ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy is known as Chaos Shrine. It supports four players. The location itself is featured in Music Sequences, including the "Opening Theme" Event Music Sequence and the " Underwater Temple" Field Music Sequence, as well as any Battle Music Sequence in which the player faces Chaos during a Dark Note. The location is also used as the background for the battle with Chaos upon collecting 10,000 Rhythmia, the only time it is guaranteed to be used in BMS. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call Appearances outside ''Final Fantasy ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Mobile The Chaos Shrine is present in this crossover title as a stage. Gallery Trivia *The Chaos Shrine is one of the few locations in the game to be renamed in the English as well as the Japanese versions. It was originally known as "Kaosu no Shinden" (Temple of Chaos, or Chaos's Temple), whereas the remakes simplify the name to "Kaosushinden" (the Chaos Temple). *The door to the center chamber will be locked until the player speaks with the King of Cornelia. *The floor that Chaos appears is shaped liked a hexagram (a triangle in the NES version) inside a circle, possibly representing the Seal of Solomon. es:Templo del Caos it:Santuario del caos fi:Chaos Shrine de:Chaos-Tempel ru:Храм Хаоса Category:Final Fantasy Locations Fiends Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Arenas Category:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Arenas